


Life Giver

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: After Chuck is defeated, Billie shows up at the bunker and throws the Winchesters a curveball.
Kudos: 4





	Life Giver

When Billie showed up out of the blue again after Chuck’s defeat, Sam and Dean weren’t even shocked - seems like she lived to surprise them. But what did surprise them was her rounded stomach. Dean did a double take. “Are you knocked up? Did you fuck someone? Death fucks?” he questioned.

Billie and Sam both rolled their eyes. “Pretty sure that’s none of our business,” Sam told his brother, despite the fact that he was dying of curiosity.

Billie sat down, unable to stand long because of her swollen feet and ankles. “Pregnancy is exhausting and no joke. And to answer your questions that are absolutely none of your business, no. I did not have sex with anyone.”

Sam froze. “Is this like a Virgin Mary situation?” he asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Simmer down, Sam. And it’s similar but not really. Has to do with the order of the universe.”

“Death delivering new life into the world. Ironic.” Sam sat down, eager to hopefully learn more.

“This is pretty awesome, but why are you here?” an also curious Dean questioned her.

“Because I want your help - asylum - for the next few months while we wait for the baby’s arrival. There are many who don’t want this child alive, and I need protection. Unfortunately, you two idiots were my only options.” 

Dean and Sam looked at each other and wordlessly communicated for about two minutes before coming to an agreement. “We’ll protect you,” Dean told her.

She sagged in relief. “Thank you. I don’t look forward to staying here.” It took Billie a few attempts to stand up and she waved off their attempts to help but when she did get there, she immediately went to find a room. The baby kicked her the whole way down the hallway and only settled down when she found an acceptable room. She rubbed her stomach and smiled when she felt a tiny hand. “You like this room too, huh? That’s good.” Despite the fact that she had been at this for seven months, Billie would never get used to pregnancy and she couldn’t wait to meet this baby that she already loved. She was both excited for and dreading motherhood - the dichotomy didn’t surprise her. And this child would do great things, she knew. Billie was already proud of her.

When the time came to give birth two months later, she tried to do everything herself at first before reluctantly admitting she needed the help of the Winchesters and their angel. After thirty-five hours of labor, Death delivered a healthy little girl who gazed into her mother’s eyes and didn’t cry (at least not immediately).

Eve would grow up to do wondrous things, aided by Death herself.


End file.
